Baby, It’s Cold Outside (TV series episode)
Baby, It’s Cold Outside was the 10th episode of Season 7 of the M*A*S*H TV series, also the 157th overall series episode. The episode, which was written by Larry Balmagia, was directed by Alan Alda. The episode originally aired on CBS-TV on November 13, 1978. Synopsis The 4077th is forced to use extreme measures to save a group of soldiers suffering from hypothermia, while Klinger suffers temporary deafness after a mine explosion on his watch. Full episode summary A cold snap hits the 4077th, one so bad that Col. Potter has Radar snatch some of the tent's stoves so they can be used for the patients in Post Op. Everyone is miserable, except for Winchester, who is toasty warm after his family sends him a full polar suit, which he enjoys lording over everyone else. Wounded arrive, and many of them are additionally suffering from frostbite. One patient of Hawkeye's is so cold he can't even get the young man to a normal body temperature. Klinger is stuck outside doing guard duty, and when a land mine goes off nearby, his hearing is damaged. The doctors at first think it's an act, but they soon realize he isn't faking. In Post Op, Hawkeye's patient takes a turn for the worse - his temperature continues to drop. He tries all sorts of procedures to get his temperature up, but nothing works. It finally gets so bad that they have to immerse him in warm water, just to warm him up as soon as possible. Unfortunately, they don't have anything large enough to submerse a full-grown man, until Radar suggests a coffin. They all realize that's a great idea, and after filling it with warm water and putting the young man inside of it, it works - it spikes his temperature high enough that Hawkeye, B.J., and Col. Potter can save him when he goes into cardiac arrest, making him more stable. A few hours later, Klinger's hearing returns, and he's thrilled - except when he learns that he came close to getting shipped home because of his loss of hearing. He tries to fake it this time, but Potter's having none of it. Research notes/Fun facts *Radar is worried about the reaction to his stealing the Swamp's stove - "The last time I did that they hid my glasses in the meat loaf!" Later, we find out the "they" was B.J., who, upon learning Radar has indeed taken their stove, promises, "The next time, I'm hiding his glasses in the latrine!" *There is authentic footage of the finale of the Sun Valley Serenade (1941) shown in the movie tent. This footage, the mention of Nanook of the North (1922), the "Heat Wave" song (1938) the MASH crew sings in the mess tent as well as the song "I Hear Music" (1940) sung by Klinger are all appropriate to the era. But there are.... *'Anachronisms'. See here for details. **Mention of Sonja Henie doing a triple axel. **Mention and use of the ambu bag. *Eight episodes later T-411 Out of Gas (TV series episode) its still cold in Korea and Major Ego Winchester loses his parka to black marketeers. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Jan Jorden as Nurse Baker *Terry Wills as Driver *Teck Murdock as Patient *David Cramer as 2nd Patient *Uncredited appearances: **Jo Ann Thompson (see Nurse Jo Ann) **Gwen Farrell External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/baby-its-cold-outside-43356/ M*A*S*H episode Baby, It's Cold Outside at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638253/ M*A*S*H episode Baby, It's Cold Outside at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Season 7 episodes